


Too Strange

by Silence_burns



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, doctors obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine being a rival surgeon to Dr. Strange





	Too Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like some strange humor of mine.

“Hi, Doc,” you greeted the tall man in the corridor, moving past him. He cut his conversation off in the middle, running to you in hurry.

“It’s rather unusual seeing you in such a good mood so early in the morning,” Dr Strange caught up with you, ranting quickly, just like he did whenever he needed something.

“How can I not be happy knowing that you’re ending your shift in like… five minutes?”

“Four and a half, actually. And there comes this little, tiny question that I just happen to have for you… Would you like to change shifts with me, for like a… week?” he smiled slyly, opening the door for you.

You stopped in front of him, moving to him so closely that you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks.

“Nope,” you popped that out with a wide, bright smile that could light up the whole room if it wasn’t meant just to disrupt the man’s plans. You continued on your way to the dressing room.

Strange growled loudly, rolling his eyes, but he didn’t give up on you yet, he was far too determined for that.

He followed you like a very obtrusive shadow that had problems with understanding the basics. There was no chance he could convince you, not when you have finally became independent from him and were no longer his assistant. You have worked hard to become a successful surgeon and Strange wasn’t helping you in any way. You had unpleasant memories from the time he was your patron, but you have moved up since then.

“Oh, come on, it’s not gonna hurt!” he exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the earshot, but because the most of them were your co-workers, they just smirked. It wasn’t the first time the two of you were arguing, and thank God, neither of you had any sharp tools close at hand, so it would most likely not hurt anyone in the process. This time, at least.

“Maybe, but why should I give it a chance?” you took your files from the  nice nurse at reception.

“Because I’m asking you for it?”

“Let me think… Nah. It doesn’t get to me.”

“Please, you know perfectly well that I can’t leave the patients with just any idiot and I really have to go somewhere for a week…!”

“Oh, so now I’m not just ‘any’ idiot?” you raised an eyebrow, throwing him a meaningful glance. Under any other circumstances, you would rip the person who dared to speak to you in that tone to pieces, but you have worked with Strange for too long to care anymore about his words.

“You know perfectly well what I meant…”

“No, Strange,” you stopped, almost making him hit you. “I only know what you say. And I have heard too many of your remarks, your snarky little comments about my work and my way of treatment – you have even dared to take my files and change the doses without my supervision!”

“Only once and only because I was sure that the doses were wrong!”

“If you have forgotten, let me remind you that I have a PhD too! And it looks exactly the same as yours! So you may think anything you want, but I’m as good doctor as you, no matter how many times you try to prove me wrong!”

“And that is exactly why I need you to take my shift,” Strange said in an uncharacteristically soft manner. “I am aware of your capability and I am sure you would be better than anyone else I could ask for this favour.”

You squinted your eyes angrily. You would look more dangerous if you weren’t so much shorter than this bastard in front of you, but it certainly didn’t stop you from trying.

“No, no, no – your psychological games won’t work on me, I hate you too much to be fooled by… you,” you gestured to him as a whole.

You were standing at the doorway of the changing room, thankfully empty. You still had a few minutes left before your shift, so you didn’t have to worry about time too much, but something else was bothering you instead. Strange looked… well, saying ‘strange’ would be a very low-leveled pun, but it actually suited him quite well.

The two of you have been like fire and water… no, not like that. Like complete opposites? No. Actually, the main reason why you hated each other from basically the day you met, was because you had too many similarities. Of course, it started slowly, with just little comments on work-related topics, then discussions about the do’s and don’t’s in work… and then he started to adjust your habits to his liking and that was what had finally set you off. You have been turning a blind eye on music while assisting him at operating patients, his singing, unusual and very non-ethical selection of cases, but when it started to affect you directly, you stood up to him, beginning a long, heated war.

And now there he was, looking at you with those puppy eyes, as always concentrated on his own business, and trying to arrange everyone else’s lived to suit his own. Not on your watch.

“You can stop it right now,” you said firmly, raising your chin. “You have been treating me like a child since the beginning, even though you knew perfectly well that you had no reason to do so. You are the reason my promotion got delayed for months. I’m not going to suddenly forget everything that’s been done, Strange. Now leave me alone or I’m gonna call security on some creep lurking in the changing rooms.”

You closed the door, somewhat waiting for him to shout something out or to come out to him waiting for you on the corridor, but when you got dressed and prepared for your shift, he was nowhere to be seen. It calmed you down a little bit, although you were still thinking about his behaviour. Strange has always been acting up, but even something like this didn’t suit him.

Your shift ended without any other surprises.

* * *

You yawned, heading to the exit of the hospital. You said goodbye to the receptionist, a nice, balding man, who you have never heard speaking a word. All he ever did was smile gently and nod to everyone. His presence has always been calming to you.

You stopped on the stairs outside, breathing in the fresh, chilly breeze of the early night. The city was finally slowing down after the rush of the day and you could almost sense it falling asleep. It was truly peaceful.

It all shattered to pieces when the all-too-familiar voice erupted besides you.

“Am I really so lucky or is it just a dream? Do you happen to need a lift?”

You clenched your teeth, slowly turning around to see a very pleased Dr. Strange. A few days had passed since he tried to use you and you almost believed he gave up on you and finally left you alone. But his smirk caused you to reconsider this.

“It has to be a very stupid dream, because my car is parked right there,” you pointed it out with a bright smile of your own.

It was common for you two to fight with a smiles on your faces. If someone was to look at you from the distance, it would look like two colleagues chatting gaily after work. Only the exchanged words were sharp as the blades and arguments heated to the point of madness. The staff of the hospital got used to it after some time and even joked about it, but it didn’t mean either of you considered this as a joke. You were far too proud and stubborn for that.

“It’s still looks like it’s my happy day.”

“Why is that…?” you asked suspiciously.

“Because my car just broke down,” Strange said happily.

“You just ended your shift. Plus, I won’t give you a lift, I don’t want to spend more time with you than is necessary.”

“Really? But I’m pretty sure there is something wrong with it.”

“Yeah. Have you ever heard about logic?

“Maybe once or twice. Most of the time I’m too busy to…”

“What do you want?” you interrupted him sharply. “I really don’t want to waste my time for your fooling around.”

Strange stopped in the middle of the sentence, just looking at you. If you didn’t know him better, you would think he was hesitating.

“I’m still waiting,” you informed him with raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry.”

You forgot to breath for a few moments when all you were able to do was just to look bewildered at Strange.

You were having a stroke. Or hallucinations. Or dreaming. Yes, you were dreaming a very odd dream. A strange dream with Strange. Well, you knew that one day this man would make you insane and there it was…

“You okay…?” the man asked in a worried tone, waving a hand in front of your face.

“I hate you,” was all you could say.

“I just said I was sorry.”

“Stop this before I loose my mind completely.”

“Oh, come on! What did I do wrong this time?” Strange groaned loudly with frustration and disbelief. “I try to make things right for one time and even now…”

“Why would you do that?” you asked, coming back from your shocked state.

“I don’t know, maybe because I was a douche and wanted to redeem somehow…?”

“Skip the lying part, Strange,” you crossed your arms, unamused by his poor attempts at taking it all back and changing it to a joke.

He opened his mouth, but didn’t say what he had planned. He shrugged, suddenly out of words. Strange certainly wasn’t used to this kind of situation and had little to no experience. But it was too late to withdraw.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated sincerely, locking his gaze with yours. “I’m not saying that you should now forget about everything, because I admit that I have done more than I should have, but maybe we could… restart everything?”

You slowly nodded, taking his words into consideration.

“So… you really want me to replace you on that shift, don’t you?”

Strange groaned loudly.

“Can we forget about it for just one second and talk about my stings of remorse?!”

“So you admit that you have been unfair to me, am I right?”

“Yes! And I don’t completely understand why you have to be so mad about it! It’s obvious that you are smarter, more stubborn and intelligent than most surgeons in this hospital. You should know better than that!”

Silence fell between you. People were leaving the hospital, not interested in two strangers standing in front of it.

You licked your lips, not sure what you should do. You felt dubious and unprepared for such unforeseen development of the action. You smirked slightly. It has always been like that with Strange – just when you have gotten at last used to him and all his quirks, he suddenly changed or came up with something utterly different. But that was Strange. How could anyone with a name like that be considered ordinary?

“We can’t,” you answered him with a smile.

“Why not?”

“I’m gonna miss our arguments.”

Strange was taken-aback for a brief moment, processing your words. He shook his head in disbelief, hiding his face in his hands.

“You are unbelievable.”

“You have taught me to stand up for myself. It’s your fault,” you said jokingly.

“I have already apologized.”

“But it’s so satisfying to hear you do this, I can’t help myself…”


End file.
